ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted/Types
The Corrupted were humans that were infected by The Beast's Plague. During The Beast's rampage, some were born from her will, and could be found wandering the streets of Empire City. After the defeat of The Beast, her specialists grew the rest under the streets of the Deco Island district of Empire City. History Creation After The Beast awoke, she discovered many of her powers. One of these powers manifested when she found a dying man in an alley. The Beast used her power to mutate the man into a monster. Soon after, she found out that could spread her abilities in the atmosphere. She also discovered that only regular humans were effected by this power. Through her newfound power, The Beast mutated many civilians in Empire City into Corrupted monsters. Empire City "Don't you see, these aren't children, Anita! These things you call "children", are nothing more than monsters!" -Kessler talking to The Beast about the Corrupted. The Corrupted were ordered by The Beast to infect every single human being in Empire City to eradicate the human race. The Corrupted engaged the Infamous Bolt, The 88's and eventually The U.S. Armed Forces, shortly after, Empire City became aware of their presence. The Corrupted made their way across Empire City, infecting everyone they could. Some areas of Empire City were blocked off for the citizen's benefit. The 88's and the military's presence remained in the city. The Corrupted threat seemed endless, it also didn't help that The Beast was holed-up somewhere under Empire City. The Infamous Bolt and Shadow continued to search the Empire City for The Beast. The Beast continued to mutate Empire City citizens into Corrupted monsters underneath the Deco Island district of Empire City. She had built hives underneath the city in the sewers. The Beast was also eventually found out. She bonded with her "children" and trained them to attack her enemies. Final Battle The Corrupted continued their activities, until The Beast was confronted by the Infamous Bolt and others. The Beast summoned her whole army of Corrupted towards the Deco Island district, and transformed into a large, mutated, infected "beast" form. After Bolt charged the R.F.I., The Beast's powers were removed, and many of the Corrupted were subdued. A few days later after her defeat, The Beast was killed by Kessler, leaving her specialists and a large portion of the Corrupted leaderless. Aftermath Extinction Ranks 'Carriers- '''To put it in simple terms, Carriers are humans who have unknowingly been infected with the Plague, and have not yet shown any symptoms. They behave in the same manner as humans who have not been infected and are not a real threat in this state. '''Infected- '''Infected are regular, ordinary people who have been infected with the Plague and have undergone minor mutations. The symptoms include; decreased intellect, increased pain tolerance, enhanced strength, various different growths and deformities. The Infected behave like generic zombies. '''Gasbags- '''Gasbags are a higher level of infected. The common Gasbag is bare-headed, bloated, and dark-skinned. Some lack skin entirely, but are still bloated. The bloated areas of this paticular Corrupted contain an acidic-like gas, which give them the name Gasbags. Gasbags are highly mutated, givng them increased muscle-mass and numerous deformities, namely a blade on one arm. '''Ravagers- '''Ravagers are large infected creatures created by The Beast. Ravagers are stronger, faster, and more agile than the Infected. Ravagers are large, brutal, heavily mutated beasts with, reddish, hairless skin, bulging muscles, sunken eyes, a lipless mouth, claws and fangs. Ravagers are the main offensive force of the Corrupted, and the most common Corrupted variant that actually poses a threat to Infamous Bolt. The Ravagers were born of The Beast's will. '''Evolved Ravagers- '''These are larger, stronger, more advanced version of Ravager. The Evo Ravagers are the fastest and the most savage of Ravagers. Their flesh is pinkish, hairless, and glows with a energy-infused muscle fiber. They are stronger than the normal Ravager and can sustain large amounts of damage before dying. Another variation of the Ravager is... '''Spiked Ravagers- '''The Spiked Ravager are a large, spiked, humanoid version of the Evo Ravager. They are an evolved version of the Evo Ravager distinguished by the spike growth on their back. The Evo Ravager and Spiked Ravager are born of the "Children". '''Devourers- '''The Devourer are version of the infected created by the "Special Children" during the aftermath of The Beast's defeat. Devourers are powerful creatures, built with durable, obese bodies, stubby and thick legs, powerful arms, and jaws seperated into three parts. They are capable of decimating enemies and the environments around them while blocking projectiles directed towards them. Their most notable power is their ability to pick up a single human being, eat them, and restore and rebuild the biomass and overall health, thus naming them Devourers. '''Scouters- '''Scouters are vulture-sized birds infected by the Plague. The Scouters can be city birds (pigeons, crows, etc.) that have been mutated by the Plague. They have pinkish flesh, scraggly feathers, and gnarled faces. They have sufficent bulk to knock down a helicopter. The Scouter's job is to get a bird's eye view of the rate of infection in Empire City, thus naming them Scouters. A more advanced varient of the Scouter is... '''Evolved Scouters- '''The Evo Scouter are a larger, more humanoid version of the Scouter. There two types of Evo Scouter; The first is the male Evo Scouter, his design is similar to a bat. His arms are used as wings with a claw design at the ends. The lower half of his torso is made of tentacles. The second is the female Evo Scouter, her design is also similar to a bat. Her arms are the same as the male Evo Scouter, except her's is designed like a spike on the ends. Her hair can be seen and her torso is almost human except she had one leg that was designed like a spike. '''Hive Lord- '''The Hive Lord is a large variety of Corrupted. It's apperance consists of a reddish exoskeleton, a snake-like body with a mouth that spilts sideways and a tongue equipped with sharp teeth. The Hive Lord's primary focus is pretty self-explainatory, it guards the hives built all around the city. '''Supreme Ravager- '''The Supreme Ravager is a secret "Special Child" created by The Beast and kept away from her other "Special Children". It is an odd creature that stands about 10 feet tall, and it's face is mutated on one side, while the other is similar to a regular Ravager's face. It also has growing red eyes and a very large, parasitic bulge on it's neck. One arm of the Supreme Ravager is shaped like a blade, while the other is shaped like a claw. The primary focus of the Supreme Ravager is to evolve. If anything happens to The Beast, the Supreme Ravager is to consume other organic beings and grow underground until it evolves into the... '''Supreme Devourer- '''The Supreme Devourer was the secret weapon and final trump card that The Beast herself "birthed" if anything should happen to both her and her "Special Children" . The Supreme Devourer is an incredibly large form of all the Corrupted. It appears to be vaguely humanoid, though larger than a building of several stories. It lacks skin on most of it's body, displaying it's bare muscluature, it's face is also severely laking skin, which gives it a almost-skeletal look. The Supreme Devourer's primary focus is to spread a deadlier version of the Plague into the atmosphere, which will spread all over the globe, killing every single human being. During it's rampage, the Supreme Devourer was stopped by Infamous Bolt and others. '''Mother Corrupter- '''The Beast's final form. The Beast was weakened by the R.F.I., and in retaliation and desperation, she summoned all of her lower-level Corrupted towards her. The creature is about 30 feet tall and has a massive overbite. The Mother Corrupter is an extremely large form of all the Corrupted, a combination of many Infected, Gasbags, Ravagers, Devourers, Scouters with The Beast as it's "heart". The Mother Corrupter has amazing strength, it can stomp the ground and cause earthquakes, and pick up smaller buildings to throw at it's target, it can "birth" low-level Corrupted, and due to The Beast being at it's core, it can do low-level energy attacks. When the Mother Corrupter was defeated, it melted into a mixture of flesh and fluids with The Beast in the center. '''Juggernauts-' are powerful creatures,built with durable,obese,stubby and thick legs,powerful arms,and jaws broken into three separate parts.They are capable of decimating enemies and the enviroments around them while blocking projectiles directed towards them,thus truly earning the juggernaut.Some juggernouts have the ability to create groundspikes simiar to the higher corrupted claws groundstrike ability.These variants are darker,have large growths on their backs and are slightly tougher to kill.In game,most juggernaut apper in labatories or lairs, while other apper near the first sons rendezvous. Gallery 830.jpg|The Infected Thug_walker.png|The Gasbag Im04-1-.jpg|The Ravager P2-Hunter.png|The Evolved or "Evo" Ravager P2_Brawler.jpg|The Spiked Ravager Juggernaut_-_variation-w.jpg|The Devourer Flyer_concept_art_process_3.jpg|The Scouter Flyer_concept_art_process_2.jpg|The Evolved or "Evo" Scouter Im14-1-.jpg|The Hive Lord Supreme-Hunter-Body-1-.jpg|The Supreme Ravager 27_fullsize-22072011.jpg|The Supreme Devourer Creature_ogr_ss2.png|The Mother Corrupter